


I Dare You

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto teasing Rin and they both love it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> For fuckyeahmakorin's prompt of the week: Dom!Mako (in everyday life)

The blindfold was making the top of his nose itch and he shifted, testing the strength of the knots at his wrist.  Of course they would be strong, properly made, and the perfect tightness to limit his movement but not be painful.  He wasn’t completely uncomfortable but he wasn’t exactly relaxing in a hot bath either.  Nose twitching, trying to itch the spot with the edge of the blindfold he listened for the telltale footsteps of his captor.  A warm hand dropped onto his shoulder and he jumped.

"Mak-"  A second warm hand clamped over his mouth as warm breath tickled his ear, sending goosebumps along his bare back and arms.

"Shhh, Rin."  He could hear the indulgent smile in his lover’s voice.  "Just be a good boy and be quiet.  You’re so impatient."

"But my nose itches."  Rin tried to mumbled against Makoto’s hand as it tightened across his lips.  When his grip didn’t loosen Rin changed tactics.  He slipped his tongue between his lips and gave a warm lick to Makoto’s palm.  The only response was the grip on his shoulder tightening and Makoto’s chuckle in his ear.  

"So very impatient.  You need to have some discipline."  It was a good thing he was sitting because that chuckle, with those promising words, would have buckled his knees.  The heat on his back from Makoto kneeling behind him was gone, along with the hands on his shoulder and lips, and he rocked a little at the sudden loss.  A finger lightly slid down his chest, barely touching, and he gasped at the sensation, trying to place where Makoto was.  Goosebumps rose along his entire body.  There was a slight swishing sound and he shivered as a cool wave of air hit him square in the chest.  Makoto was fanning him, probably with that paper hand fan Rin had won at the carnival last night and he couldn’t help but picture Makoto sitting there across from him.  He had heard him slip off his shirt earlier and he imagined Makoto lazily fanning himself off and then occasionally flipping the breeze in Rin’s direction.

Rin felt the sweat collecting at his collarbone and sliding down his chest.  It was a hot summer and Makoto hadn’t turned on the air conditioner today.  Imagining seeing the sweat running down Makoto’s chest as he fanned himself off had Rin squirming a little.  Okay more than a little, he admitted to himself as he felt his face flushing.  He realized that the swishing had stopped only when Makoto ran his finger from Rin’s navel to his neck, tracing the sweat up his chest.  His heart skipped a beat or two when Makoto’s breath hit his neck.  How did someone so large move so quietly?  The edge of the paper fan traced the top of his shorts and he squirmed again at the tickling sensation.  Biting his lip to keep from groaning he wished, for probably the hundredth time this afternoon, that he could see Makoto.  Especially the expression in his eyes.  The last time they did this Rin had managed to rub his head on the floor enough to slip the blindfold off and the look in Makoto’s eyes nearly undid him.  The possessiveness and passion that lit his eyes made his patience seem unreal and made everything feel that much more amazing.

"I cover your eyes and your imagination gets overactive."  Makoto whispered in Rin’s ear as the fan dropped from his waistband and gently prodded at his shorts, his voice teasing.  "And you get so sensitive."

"Makoto."  Rin whined as he felt the other’s fingers dancing across his back, tracing the sweat lines down to his waistband.  

"There’s that impatience again."  A cold glass tapped his cheek, dripping condensation down it, and he startled at the temperature change.

"Would you like a drink, Rin?"  Makoto murmured, licking the cold water drops from Rin’s flushed cheek.  He gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack if he spoke.  After what felt like ages the glass touched his lips and he opened them, trusting Makoto to not spill it.  He put a lot of trust into Makoto and Makoto seemed to thrive on that trust.  The cool water soothed his throat and when he was finished he heard the glass clink lightly on the floor.  Then he forgot all about it as Makoto slid his arms around him and yanked him into his lap.  Warm flesh melded together as Rin’s back pressed against Makoto’s chest and he could feel their legs sticking together.  The way his hands were tied made his palms press against Makoto’s muscled abs.  He lightly wiggled his fingers, laughing when Makoto jumped.  But his laugh turned groan when Makoto retaliated, pulling Rin as tight against his chest as he could and biting his neck just below his ear.

"Fuck, Makoto.  That actually hurt."  Rin gasped as Makoto’s fingers slid down his stomach and teased the waistband of his shorts while his tongue ran across the bite.

"But you enjoy it.  You enjoy all of this.  And I have the proof."  His fingers slid into Rin’s shorts and Rin stilled, waiting for the larger boy to make his move.  After a minute or two he grew impatient.

"Yeah, well, I’m not the only one who enjoys this."  He dropped his shoulders back a little and slipped bound hands down the front of Makoto’s shorts.  "And I’m pretty sure I have the proof of that fact in my hands."  He wasn’t sure if Makoto had actually drawn a touch of blood when he bit him or if the sweat was causing the warm wet feeling on his neck.  When Makoto groaned quietly in his ear before grabbing Rin’s wrists with his free hand he decided he didn’t really care.

"You really are impatient.  I should teach you a little lesson."  Rin hated to admit, even to himself, that he whimpered a little when Makoto suddenly slipped away from him.  But he did and Makoto heard it, grinning down at his lover.  He watched as Rin tilted his head slightly, trying to hear where Makoto was, before suddenly grinning himself.  A grin that tried Makoto’s infamous patience and made him glad Rin couldn’t see his face when he spoke.

"I dare you."


End file.
